just be yourself, little sist
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, Dom." [family fic] [victoire-dominique weasley] [untuk #Siblingisasi]


**just be yourself, little sist**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. typo(s). based on headcanon. canon. OOC. next generation.

untuk siblingisasi.

.

.

* * *

 _Don't change so people will like you. Be yourself and the right people will love the real you._

* * *

Bayangan Victoire. Nomor Dua. Putri yang Tak Sempurna.

Julukan dan sebutan itu sudah melekat erat pada diri Dominique. Ia sudah terbiasa, benar-benar terbiasa. Tapi ada kalanya ia merasa lelah.

" _Victoire bisa menghafal nama-nama planet dalam sistem tata surya dalam sekali membaca_ ," puji Profesor Sinistra.

" _Hanya Victoire yang bisa membuat ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati dengan sukses di tahun keenamnya_ ," Profesor Slughorn tak mau kalah mempromosikan kelebihan Victoire.

" _Victoire mendapat lencana prefek di tahun kelimanya dan ia juga menjadi Ketua Murid di tahun terakhirnya! Ia benar-benar anggota keluarga Weasley yang bisa dibanggakan, bukan_?" bahkan seorang Hermione Granger mengakui kehebatan seorang Victoire Weasley.

Banjiran pujian datang bertubi-tubi untuk sesosok Victoire Weasley. Dominique tak pernah merasa iri karena ia selalu memandang Victoire sebagai panutannya dalam menjalani hari-hari dalam hidup. Setidaknya, sampai hari itu. Hari Kamis di bulan kesembilan di tahun kelimanya.

" _Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mendapat lencana prefek tahun ini, Dom_?" Bill bertanya tak percaya.

" _Dan kau bahkan tak menjadi kapten Quidditch menggantikan Byrne yang sudah tamat tahun lalu! Benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan_ ," Fleur terus mengomel.

" _Laporan nilaimu jelek sekali, Domi_ ," Louis berujar dengan segala kepolosan yang dimilikinya. " _Tak sebagus punya Victoire. Dia dulu selalu mendapat_ Outstanding _dan_ Exceed Expectations _._ "

" _Ayahmu, aku, dan Victoire sangat menguasai subjek Rune Kuno dan Mantra, Dom. Kenapa kau hanya mendapat_ Acceptable _di dua subjek ini_?" Fleur masih tak bosan berceramah.

Dominique memilih menutup telinga rapat-rapat saat itu. Ia benci dibanding-bandingkan dengan Victoire. Kakaknya adalah sosok yang sempurna. Nyaris tak memiliki cacat dan kekurangan. Apakah ia diharapkan untuk menjadi sama persis seperti Victoire?

Jika keluarga dan teman-temannya terus menuntutnya untuk menjadi sama seperti Victoire, Dominique sungguh meragukannya. Dari wajah sampai kepribadian mereka saja sudah bertolak belakang.

Victoire itu anggun, sempurna, berkelas, lembut, elegan, cerdas, bijak, dan bertata krama layaknya seorang putri. Dominique adalah kebalikannya. Ia adalah anak yang liar, kasar, susah diatur, pembangkang, tukang melanggar peraturan, dan tak begitu pintar (bukan berarti dia adalah orang yang bodoh). Harusnya ia senang menjadi berbeda dari ekspektasi keluarganya dengan berjiwa seperti seorang pemberontak (yang membuat semua orang mempertanyakan kenapa Topi Seleksi menempatkannya di Gryffindor alih alih Slytherin). Tapi ia benci juga jika semua orang terus menerornya untuk menjadi duplikat dan kembaran seorang Victoire Weasley.

Kebencian itu terus berakar kuat dan menjalarinya hingga ia hampir tak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Ia tak kuat. Juga takut.

Jadi ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk berbicara dengan Victoire keesokan harinya (walaupun itu tandanya ia harus menginterupsi kegiatan Victoire dengan Teddy, tapi Dominique sungguh tak peduli).

"Ada apa, _ma chérie_?" Victoire bertanya lembut, membuat Dominique mendesah berat dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia membenci kakaknya yang bahkan selalu memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang?

"Ajari aku untuk bisa sepertimu," pinta Dominique dengan nada datar. Senyum lembut Victoire lenyap, digantikan dengan tatapan pengertian.

"Aa, pasti mereka terlalu menekan dan membatasimu, ya?" Victoire menduga, tapi langsung tepat sasaran. Dominique tersenyum miris sebelum mengangguk pelan.

" _Ma chére petite soeur_ ," Victoire mengusap rambut merah Dominique yang terurai panjang. "Untuk apa memintaku melakukan hal yang mustahil?"

"Permintaanku masih dalam batas kewajaran, Vicky," Dominique mendengus. "Tak mustahil sama sekali."

Victoire terkekeh. "Tapi mustahil untukku."

Dominique mengerutkan kening. "Sebegitunya kau tak ingin..."

"Bukan, bukan," sela Victoire sudah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan adiknya, "aku sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti itu, kau tahu."

"Aku ingin kau tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis pada umumnya," Victoire tersenyum. "Tentu aku akan membagi rahasianya padamu, jika kau betul-betul menginginkannya."

"Tapi kau memintaku dibawah tekanan dan paksaan orang terdekat kita," senyum Victoire semakin menipis, "tentu aku tak akan membantumu."

"Tapi kenapa?!" Dominique berteriak, nyaris menjerit. "Setidaknya kau bisa mengurangi bebanku sedikit, Vict. Tak ada ruginya untukmu jika kau membantuku."

"Aku pasti akan rugi," mata biru gelap Victoire berkilat, "karena aku akan kehilangan adikku jika aku membantunya."

Dominique menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Jika aku membantumu, kau akan kehilangan jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Dom, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi," Victoire menjelaskan sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang jatuh menutupi kening Dominique. "Dominique yang kukenal adalah Dominique yang ceroboh, kikuk, canggung, tak kenal aturan, usil, liar, dan tak bisa diatur. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau kau menjadi sepertiku. Kau benar-benar akan kehilangan jati dirimu jika kau masih nekad untuk mencoba menduplikasi aku."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, Dom. Jangan berubah hanya untuk membuat orang lain menyukaimu. Jadi dirimu sendiri dan orang yang benar akan mencintaimu."

"Dan juga jangan pernah membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain, Dom. Kau itu orisinil, bukan suatu kopian. Biarkan orang-orang melihat seorang Dominique yang asli, yang nyentrik, cantik, dan ajaib. Jika ada yang menjelekkanmu, selalu ingat kalau kau tak hidup berdasarkan opini mereka. Kau bebas menentukan apa yang menjadi pilihan hidupmu."

"Jangan menangis," Victoire menghapus lembut air yang mengalir dari sudut mata Dominique, "Dom yang kukenal dan kusayangi bukan anak yang cengeng. Sekarang angkat kepalamu agar dunia bisa melihat Dominique yang sesungguhnya."

Victoire terkejut saat adiknya menerjang memeluknya. "Maafkan aku, Vict," Dominique terisak, "aku sungguh adik yang buruk."

"Kau tak pernah buruk di mataku, kau tahu."

Dua saudari itu berbagi senyum lebar walaupun wajah Dominique masih merah padam dan matanya sedikit bengkak.

"Kembali ke The Burrow, yuk? Aunt Angelina membuat gelato stroberi favoritmu, lho."

"Aku tak akan melewatkannya, Vict."

* * *

 ** _ma chérie_ : my sweetheart**

 ** _ma chére petite soeur_ : my dear little sister**

 **a/n: maafkan kesalahan pengetikan, karakterisasi, dan timeline yang lompat-lompat.**

 **[memang agak aneh, tapi dreamcast saya untuk victoire weasley adalah blake lively dan untuk dom weasley adalah georgie henley.]**


End file.
